Sonic and Tails get micronified AKA shrunk
by TheBatBrain
Summary: Yet another one of our favorite, and only twin tailed fox's expreiments goes wrong, this time however the results are very strange. What can happen within three days of madness? Read on to find out! Make sure to review as every single reponse is important to any writer.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic and Tails get micronified... shrunk **

**Gentlemen and Ladies if you wish to know my current status it is: Alive! For someone like me that is an achievement. This story is dedicated to a friend of mine called LovesAnimations1998, maybe you've heard of her, maybe you haven't, that doesn't matter right now as this was from a request by her written by me to her again. Though if you have read this far I won't stop you from reading onwards; it's not my place to do so. Back on the story matter this will be a Sonic and Tails FRIENDSHIP piece so those looking for slash are in the wrong neighbourhood. My ever present quiz on all the little references I put in from Doctor who to whatever else is in my mind will be present as ever. Also yes I work for the department of redundancy department.**

**No more padding let the story commence!**

**Chapter 1: How did this happen?**

In an old looking forest in an old looking area a train ride away from a very modern city; there is a large house which looked quite old indeed. Inside this house sat the young fox boy with one of the greatest minds ever seen on the planet Mobius and standing behind him stood a pair of the fastest feet in the known universe attached to a teenage hedgehog. Their names are Miles Prower, or as he preferred Tails, because having a name that's a pun for 'miles per hour' when being best friends with the fastest thing alive seemed like an issue. The other was called Sonic the hedgehog, his name isn't one of his choosing; the male side of his family was always extremely fast. Because of this their names at birth were chosen as a wordy describing speed. Sonic was actually the twentieth boy in the family to have that name.

The reason for the placement of these two young mobians In Tails' house was that Tails himself had just created a new invention and wanted to see if it worked. Sonic knew nothing of this.

"Uh Tails what did you call me here for? All I see is a giant oddly shaped... cloth... oh-no." Sonic was often the test subject of Tails' experiments which had a very high chance of failing at amazing consequences to the subject. The plus side was that Tails often got the shorter end of the stick and gets an explosion blasting him off into the sky with a twinkle. The record distance is the floating island straight on Knuckles and Rouges heads, a positive is that this very incident stopped a catastrophe from wiping out all life on the planet.  
"Now Sonic I know what you're thinking, just remember that I've got to stand in front of this thing." Tails said trying to contain the excitement building in his brain.  
"What about any consequences? This doesn't look like the safest thing in the world."  
"Yes but Sonic that safety is only a minor thing." The priorities of a fox can be very strange, especially from one trying to create a device which would cause most physicists to want to have therapy. "Especially when those unforeseen consequences are exactly what I'm after."  
"Wait, what are you saying Tails?"  
"Ahem, let me introduce the Wattrospective. Transdimensional. Funkamotron!"  
"The W.T.F?" Tails often thought of and created entirely new words in order to create an amusing acronym. The words would baffle a person not well versed in science, and a scientist would laugh at the acronym. Sonic was in between said people.  
"Yes Sonic, though this time the words actually mean something: Wattrospective because you can only view the watt meter at a certain perspective, Transdimensional because that's how this thing should work... and Funkamatron because what it should do is pretty funky." This of course was rubbish.  
"What do you want me to do then?" Sonic asked, fully prepared for what injury he might sustain during this experiment.  
"Simply stand in the capsule right there and I'll press some buttons and flip some switches." Tails responded.

Sonic walked, for someone of his pace, tentatively into the capsule and waited. Tails donned his safety glasses which after one incident with an acid bath proved to be useless; he wears them now just to look cool. After sitting himself behind the controls of the machine in front of him the fox boy remembered something... the safety lock inside, with that he rushed to the capsule and disengaged the lock. However in his haste he knocked over a precariously placed broom, the broom then hit a small nest with a bird in it, the bird was startled so it flew and, rather stupidly, hit the Tornado. The resulting vibration in the plane was enough to make a ball roll across a table into a bin, this bin then fell over, hitting another precariously placed broom which then fell on the controls. To be more specific this broom hit the big green start button. This locked the two into the capsule, inside the hedgehog and fox could be seen, not heard, shouting at each other before being engulfed in white light which burst into the spectrum before turning black while still managing to brighten the room.

After thirty seconds of this repeated light show the capsule burst open revealing... nothing, not a speck of the two heroes. Then another bright flash of light and the two were there again. However they were approximately seven inches tall.  
"Tails what happened?" Sonic asked still refocusing after the bright lights.  
"Exactly what was meant this machine was made to do." Tails answered with a different accent in his voice which Sonic couldn't put his finger on. "The machine caused a temporary rift in space and time and caused the most illogical thing to happen. A literal WTF." This answer did nothing to Sonics current temperament.  
"So you created a device, to make confusion an actual thing." Sonic the noticed something in his voice, something different that wasn't there before.  
"In a way yes. So basically that explains why we are smaller than a little girls doll and you sound like the prince regent of Spagonia." Tails was very calm about all this, his machine had worked perfectly, the only problem was that, like Sonic, he had noticed a different accent as well and felt... different.  
In the time while Tails was thinking Sonics eyes had readjusted, he then saw the extent of his and Tails' change. The first thing that he saw was the ball from the bin, while in the proper size it was golf ball sized, at his current stature it was the size of a beach ball. The next thing he noticed was the way he held himself. He didn't just talk like a regent prince; he stood and gestured like one as well. This made Sonic very worried in the same way someone would be worried if they got drunk and woke up in the presidents or king/queens bed with said person of high importance being in there with them. The third thing Sonic noticed is that when he saw Tails something was... different.

Maybe it was the smaller ears, or the smaller nose, or the inclusion of breasts on Tails' chest, something made something spark in Sonics mind, and made him start laughing a deep, haughty laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Asked Tails, putting on a rather feminine posture which made Sonic laugh even harder. "Well, What?"  
"It's just that...Ha! You're a... *snigger* girl!" This made Sonic fall to the floor laughing.  
"What!?" Tails looked down for the first time since the incident and noticed the two mounds of flesh now present on his, now her, chest. This made Tails think two things: firstly she thanked the gods that her thick chest fur remained, secondly she finally had the final piece of the machines working, worked out. "Sonic, I think that the W.T.F used in this experiment used data that we need to be small in order to survive and that we are the last two mobians on Mobius, both are wrong of course."  
Sonic was less than amused. "So the device thought that being small would help us and that, we need to... do it? Oh dear I think I'm going to be sick." Then Sonic twigged onto something. "That means that according to our genetic code or similar, the device thought that you are the most feminine." This made Sonic chuckle.  
"It also means that your change of personality means that you're meant to 'woo' me." This stopped Sonics chuckling. "But don't worry; I will stay lesbian instead of sleeping with someone who I consider a brother or any man at that."  
Sonic compounded that. "And I would die before sleeping with someone who I thought to be a 'sister'." It is clear that, even though Sonic was different, he still was Sonic.

After finally leaving the device capsule and a rather long walk to the controls, it was clear that the broom had destroyed them.  
"Well now what do we do?" Asked Sonic, thinking that this day keeps getting worse and worse.  
"Don't worry I had an automatic safety device installed in the W.T.F, it'll revert us back, don't worry."  
"When will it change us back?" Upon hearing this question Tails shifted uneasily in her place and mumbled something that Sonic couldn't pick up.  
"What was that Tails?"  
"Three days." Tails had not quite anticipated such a change, especially one on herself; the change would happen to Sonic and Tails would keep tabs on his progress throughout the three days. Now that they were both tiny, one being a prince to a country that doesn't exist and the other being of the other gender, three days seemed like a long time. Sonic was furious and nearly struck Tails, but his new sense of manners made him unable to.

After a minutes deliberation they decided to ask for help, it would make things much easier, the question was, who?  
"Knuckles?" Sonic asked but immediately gave up that idea as Knuckles would never let this go.  
"Cream?" Asked Tails after a second's thought.  
"No she would think we were toys and kill us by accident. What about Amy?" Tails could think of no argument about this, Amy was caring enough not to be cocky or confused about the situation.  
"Alright then, Amy it is." They decided to email as a random female or regal voice down the phone would be very confusing. They sent the email and waited.

**What was that just now? If anyone knows please message me. Anyway hope you liked it. LovesAnimations1998, thank you for being so supportive over the last few months, I can only hope that life bids you well. I also bid that to all readers who have read this and yes it will continue, four more chapters if I can estimate. Reference contest time! Here are your clues:**  
**Tails blasting off again.  
A ship which can turn a missile into an aquatic mammal and a plant?  
All very interesting, if you wish to take part leave your answers in your review. Winners will get a PM from me congratulating them and a shout out in the next chapter. But it isn't about the winning it is about the taking part and all that.  
Next time Amy will come to the aid of our heroes! But will everything go swimmingly? Spoilers: No.  
Until next time and FOR GREAT VILLAINY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two- That squeezing feeling**

**And we are back for chapter two of this most ludicrous tale concerning our two favourite... animal/people things. Sonic and Tails if you didn't know... would be very surprised if you didn't but hey. To the matter at hand and Amy has finally made her way to the workshop in the mystic ruins.**

* * *

Amy had always one thing on her mind; it used to be small little playing cards or Tarot cards which she could find at the local market. Then Sonic arrived on the stage that was her life and, well, she had a new thing on her mind, getting this hedgehog to be her boyfriend. The Tarot cards and her innate psychic abilities said so. They had never driven her wrong, usually, and this time yet again they were right. Sonic was _her _boyfriend, not Rouge's, not Blaze's, not this 'Sally's' that he sometimes mentioned, _hers_. The only problem was now she didn't have a major goal or thought to, well, think about. All these decisions and unconnected thoughts; what was a girl to do?

There _were_ things that needed doing; she'd had an e-mail from Tails and Sonic requesting urgent assistance for example. What could be so problematic that they required urgent assistance? Probably another one of Tails' inventions blowing up in their faces, or a giant pastry monster eating Sonic before it realised it didn't have a digestive system so 'eating' was pretty futile. **(If only she knew, she will though.)**

Amy opened the unlocked door before realising it; the thoughts she was being flooded with often caused her to day dream. The first thing she noticed, apart from the rather large pickaxe embedded in the wall upside-down for no other reason the to be a rather large pickaxe embedded in the wall upside-down, was a sign that said 'DOWN HERE! ' in as big a writing as possible.

Amy walked over to the sign and looked straight down at the table on which the sign stood. There, on the table stood something that looked incredibly like Sonic: Blue fur, quills, very sharp green eyes, all the things that made her fall for him in the first place. I couldn't be him though. For one he was no bigger than one of Creams toys, and two... he held himself in a very, non-Sonic style.  
"Hello?" Amy asked, wondering just what in the heck was going on.  
"Hello there Amy dearest! It is such a joy to see you." Sonic replied in a manner that made him squirm inside his own head.  
"Sonic?"  
"Yes, well I can explain. One of Tail's experiments went on the wrong way and now I'm a miniature prince regent. Wait until you see..." Before Sonic could finish his sentence he found himself being grabbed by the young girl and hugged to within an inch of his life.  
"Aww, Sonikku you are the most adorable thing I have ever seen!" Amy had always wanted a man who could be a dashing prince, seems like he became princelier! He was even pocket-sized! Granted a large pocket was required; maybe bag-sized.

Sonic, in desperation, called for Tails' assistance. Amy wondered where he was, she put Sonic down to let him regain his breath.  
"*GASP* Thank you Ames, but please do remind yourself that my capacity for air has also decreased."  
"Not the only thing that's decreased in size is it Sonic?" Proclaimed a voice from behind the signpost.  
"If you do not mind me saying so Tails; one cannot argue for a comparison when one has nothing to compare." Replied Sonic, adding a "Please introduce the new you to Amy please Tails?"

Tails appeared from behind the post, covering herself with a folded hanky. This simply caused Amy to laugh. It was rather hard to explain why.  
"I was thinking of other names for her:  
Tailsette?  
Tailsetta?  
Millie?  
All were good but..."  
"I decided to be a tomboy. I'll take Millie though; Miles is a bit extreme."  
Amy piped in "Okay, Okay. What do you want me to do about this?"  
"Do you have a degree in physics and engineering" Tails asked.  
"No.""Damn! There goes plan B; back to plan A. We need somewhere to stay for awhile, just for three days. Then we revert back to our normal sized, not weird accented, gender correct, selves." The plan was simple. All Amy had to do was agree.  
"Sure I'll do it! It'll be like a sleepover won't it? And Tails, I've got some dolls clothes at my house you should be fine with." She pulled a cocky grin, and they were off. Amy was very pleased with the situation she was in. Helping someone close to her was always good; better than that though was that her mind was now clear, with one major thought. Cooking for tiny stomachs.

* * *

**And there we are another chapter down! I am too tired to try the reference competition today, if you find one let me know. See you on the other side and FOR GREAT VILLAINY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter the third- a new abode, hopefully without new troubles!**

**Hello gentlemen and ladies! Welcome to the next exciting, exuberant episode (chapter) of the story you're reading. My delays are of course inexcusable, but hey! I'm writing you're reading; let's have a good time while doing it! Quick question, what do you think, general public, of a Super hero themed universe with or favourite Mobians instead of your Spider-Men and Batmen? Let me know, I've got a whole universe ready with help from a friend by the name of ShadowEmpress76. You want it? Or are you not willing?**

**Anyway onto the story.**

Our two pocket sized heroes got to Amy's apartment by being carried in her purse. Not the most dignified of transportation methods for the two who have saved the world for various mad scientists and gods; being almost crushed by a giant (to them at least) Mobile phone. Still, it would take them at least a few days to reach the apartment by foot, which would have them grow back to normal size by then so there really wasn't a point. Still their transit from genius foxes lab with random pickaxes and dangerous lab equipment to a relatively safe apartment was rather uneventful. The train ride left them just a few long steps to the apartment complex which Amy called home. Well I say a few steps, to Sonic and Tails it must have seemed like a full marathon, if Sonic ran it, he might have taken as long as a normal sized person would take to get there.

And so, on the twelfth and last floor of the building, along the spacious beige walls to room 1992, through the oak door and into something which blinded all three companions. A room which was large by anyone's standards. It must have been twenty feet tall and the same wide; you could add another ten to that number to get the length. The most prominent feature was a window which stretched the entire way up the far wall; the tint said, to Tails and Amy at least, that the window was one way viewing, it still looks like you would need sunglasses to be in the room at summer time... which it was. In the middle of the room was a large, red L-shaped sofa with a glass coffee table and at least a forty inch TV further out. Right next to the door on the right was an open kitchen with all the trimmings. Everywhere there was red carpet and light pink walls, matching Amy herself. Then it hit Sonic, this isn't one room, it's a collection of three maybe four rooms without the dividing walls; still, this space alone would probably be enough to contain Tail's workshop it terms of square feet. Good lord this poshness thing was getting into his very head. He hadn't even considered where the bedroom or bathroom was.

"Good lord my dear, how can you afford all this?" Sonic has probably asked that question twenty times over the time he has been together with Amy, and once again the response was the same.  
"Does it matter right now?" Amy did have a legitimate reason for not telling her own boyfriend, or rather a person for the reason, but she is right, it doesn't matter right now.  
"Yeah yeah, where's that doll house? The longer I'm in this form the more I realise that I'm naked next to a male."  
"A guy who happens to have other engagements." That made Amy's heart jump a little, as it always did when Sonic said something... vaguely romantic. She would probably faint if Sonic gave her a romantic dinner for two.  
"Relax Tails it's just in my bedroom." This made the normally cool Sonic noticeably flustered under his new personality.  
"Geez Sonic, you never been in a girls bedroom? I thought you were more mature than to become all crazy about it."

The way to Amy's bedroom was down a hallway of to the left of the central room. There were two doors, one to a surprisingly blue bathroom, and the other to Amy's bedroom. This room continued the colouring of red and pink but the pink walls were darker, and the carpet much thinker. If Sonic or Tails tried to walk in it they might as well have been wading through some swamp. The bed was a big king-sized one which took up at least a fifth of the room. Tails, somehow developing an eye for this sort of thing realised the bed was new, at best a month.  
'Wait a minute,' Tails thought to herself, 'Isn't that as long as Sonic and Amy have been dating?' Tails didn't know what to think about it given her gender confused brain at this moment in time.

Amy walked over to a big wall mounted closet and pulled out the doll house, placed it down along with her bag, and opened it up. Sonic and Tails looked around their new house: Sonic because he wanted to inspect and see if the place was actually liveable, and Tails because she was looking for the wardrobe. Upon finding it Tails thought she could just throw anything on and be comfortable, and then she saw the mirror in the door of the wardrobe. Three days is a while... She may as well look good during them right?

**Thus began the long and arduous journey in which Tails found something no other Mobian male possessed, a sense of fashion. Men did wear clothes, some had styles but, in this task that Tails had set, she developed a truly keen interest. This of course involved Amy helping choose what was right and Sonic holding on to clothes that Tails had decided not to wear while looking away like a true gentlemen would.**

After half an hour Tails had found the perfect outfit.  
"How about this?" She asked as she turned round for behind the wardrobe door. It was a very simple dress, a yellow and white collared striped top, some new looking jeans held up by a belt, her usual shoes and, her favourite touch, a small red bandana round her neck. Yes ladies and gentlemen it had gotten _that_ serious for her.  
"Millie I love it!" Amy was pleased she had found something new inside of someone, and even more pleased about that someone's style choice.  
"Sonic what about you?"  
"I would give my opinion, but I am afraid my current state of mind has left me rather bias in favour of a woman, natural or not." In honesty, he didn't like it that much.  
"Hmm... Should I go for a beret? Or is that too much?" Sonic barely repressed a groan that time. How he hated standing around doing nothing, this new vantage could be giving all types of running opportunities with all the now large small things.

While Sonic dreamt up a course through Amy's large apartment, the apartment owner's phone rang. (To the tune of 'Toot Toot Sonic Warrior' of course).  
"Hello?... No that's great. Will anyone else be round? Okay then, say high to- Oh, she just ended the call."  
"Who was it?" Asked Sonic.  
"Cream, she's coming round for lunch tomorrow."

Sonic and Tails shared one look at each other and at the same time, gulped in the same type of nervousness.

**A-ha the plot thickens! Well then everybody I hope you liked it. Review and leave as many flames as you want, we all need a vent people. Make sure to favourite the story if you liked it enough. And I hope I didn't go overboard, I really do.**

**In the mean time I will be seeing you on the other side. **


End file.
